Portable shelters and tents are used for numerous activities including camping, sporting events, picnics, beach-going, fairs. Often, such structures are used for their provision of simple shade from the sun and protection from other weather elements. Some conventional shelters must be assembled before and disassembled after each use. However, many conventional shelters are of the “instant” type, in which the frame is comprised of interconnected members, hubs, brackets and hinges so that deployment is relatively quick and easy. The canopy portion of the “instant” shelter can be attached to the frame prior to deployment or can be attached after the shelter is erected.
Although “instant” type shelters are easy to deploy, they typically have a set size when fully deployed. Users therefore have no way to customize their shade area to accommodate events of varying sizes. Several prior art shelters utilize simple shade walls that can swing up or down to offer additional shaded area, while others have the ability only to tilt/angle the shelter itself. There is therefore still a need for adjustable shade coverage from standard and/or “instant” type shelters.